


Hello

by we_have_no_bananas_today



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Tumblr Prompt, and in the other persons handwriting, their soulmates first words are on the place that they first touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_no_bananas_today/pseuds/we_have_no_bananas_today
Summary: Of course Marella Redek had to have her soulmate’s first words to her be “hello”.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Marella Redek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> hi all :))) i know im supposed to be doing kitten au and i swear to you i will do something with that soon but i wanted to do some wlw kotlc prompts first to get the creative juices flowing you know? Well now im squishy full of creative juices at 11pm and i have to wake up at 7:20 tomorrow so i will get to other prompts on my tumblr later i promise 💗💗
> 
> Anyway this is a prompt from @sofia-not-sophie on tumblr :)))) thank you very much i enjoyed writing this more than i thought i would

_ Hello. _

Whenever anyone saw the small word on the side of Marella’s hand, they gave her a sympathetic look. 

Her kindergarten teacher, when she was learning how to read.

Her parents, when she asked them about it. 

Her friends, when they were all comparing their soulmate phrases and wondering what they would say in return. 

Everyone but Dex, who just told her that she was lucky she didn’t have a cheesy pickup line on her arm. She was just grateful that he hadn’t looked at her with that sad look. 

* * *

Sometimes, she got jealous when someone would show her theirs and they would have something incredibly unique. It made her wish that she would just  _ know _ when she met someone. 

But someone she didn’t know said “hello” to her at least every other day. And at least half of them had touched her hand. 

Sometimes Dex had to remind her that she would find him someday. 

* * *

“Hello.” 

Marella sighed tiredly from an entire day of working at the bookstore. She loved working there, but sometimes shelving books and talking cheerfully while trying to get her chemistry homework done wore on her.

“Hi,” she said mindlessly, not looking up from the problem she was trying to finish. She could scream at Pauli and his very stupid Exclusion Principle. 

Suddenly, something crashed on the floor in front of the counter she was working at.

She shot up out of her chair to find a girl with beautiful blonde hair and the prettiest brown eyes she had ever seen. And an entire pile of books on the floor.

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

The girl’s cheeks were completely red as she dropped to her knees and began picking up the books as quickly as she could. “Yeah, so sorry! I thought that they could balance on the counter and obviously not but-“ 

Marella stopped hearing her there and stooped down to help her. As she reached for one of the books, she accidentally touched the side of the girl’s hand. 

“Sorry!” she yelped. But even the sirens going off in her head about  _ touched a pretty girl touched a pretty girl help _ weren’t enough to stop her from noticing where she had grazed the girl’s hand.

In her own perfectly bubbled handwriting, there was the word “hi”.

The girl responded with something, but Marella couldn’t hear it as she realized with growing dread or excitement (she couldn’t tell) that the spot where she had touched the girl corresponded exactly with the writing on her own hand. 

“Are you okay?” The girl asked, and Marella managed to snap herself out of the cloud of thoughts that was growing ever denser in her brain.

“Yup! Fine, so sorry.” 

Finally, as they managed to get all of the books back onto the counter, Marella’s brain stopped working. 

Wait. Wait. Wait. A girl. Her soulmate was a girl? Sure, she thought girls were very pretty and wanted to kiss them sometimes, but that did not mean she was gay. After all, she had taken the “am I gay” quiz multiple times and gotten 100% heterosexual every time.

Ah, fuck. 

She realized the girl was waiting for her to actually  _ do her job _ as she had her gay awakening. If she ever had the chance, she was sure as hell going to fight God. Preferably in a Denny’s parking lot. For now, she settled for cussing him out in her head as she smiled at the girl.

“Sorry about that.” She scanned one book and recognized the cover. It was one of the books she had read last spring, about two girls falling in love— dear  _ god. _ Was she that oblivious?

She hurriedly scanned the rest of the girl’s books.

“Would you like a receipt?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Marella printed the receipt and decided to go for it. “Hey, would you mind writing ‘hello’ a couple of times? It’s um… a customer survey.” 

The girl looked at her strangely. “...that’s a really odd customer survey.” 

Marella’s cheeks heated up as she handed her a paper and pen. “Yup. But you know… boss. bosses. yeah.” 

The girl shrugged and wrote her name at the top. Sophie Foster. 

Marella gave her the receipt and took the paper back from her. 

“Have a nice day! Thank you for helping me with my books!” Sophie said, smiling widely. For a moment, Marella completely forgot about the paper as she marveled at how pretty her smile was.

“Of course!”

As Sophie went out the door, Marella realized she still had the paper in her hand. 

None of the ‘hello’s were exactly the same, but it was definitely the same handwriting. Chicken scratch with some order to it. 

A car started outside, and Marella’s heart skipped a beat.  _ Shit. _

Then, she was running out of the store, as fast as she could go. “Sophie! Sophie!” 

The car stopped, and Marella sprinted to the driver side window. 

“Sorry, did I forget something inside?” 

Marella, out of breath from sprinting for about ten seconds, just held up the piece of paper next to the side of her hand. 

Sophie’s breath caught. “Oh,” she breathed. Marella grabbed another pen from her pocket and began writing ‘hi’ on the paper. 

Sophie showed her the side of her hand and Marella thought she might cry right there. 

They both stayed there, speechless for a second.

Then, Sophie said, “So… I guess I should ask what your name is.” 

Marella giggled. “Marella Redek.” 

Sophie smiled. “That’s a super pretty name.” 

“Thank you.”

* * *

Turns out,  _ hello _ wasn’t so bad after all. After getting each others’ numbers, they arranged a date. It was a small picnic at the park, just like Marella had dreamed. They had so many picnics after that, it got hard to count. But not impossible, as Marella did it. 

Their 206th picnic was on the floor of a new kitchen, the one in the house they now lived in together. 

Their 335th, they started having picnics with the puppy they had adopted, whose paws were entirely too big for his body. His cuteness may have earned him a bite or two.

And, finally, on their 400th picnic, Marella asked Sophie to be her wife. She said yes, of course, and their wedding was in the park where they had their first picnic, first kiss, and had fallen in love. Their puppy had grown into a huge, 80-pound dog, and he behaved exceptionally during the wedding. Except, of course, when he ate some of the flowers and then puked it up. But the wedding itself was beautiful.

Nearly 280 picnics later, they finalized the adoption papers for the most adorable baby girl. 

And when little Luna asked what her moms’ soulmate phrases were, Marella told her about how wonderful  _ hello _ could be.


End file.
